The Er'Khaan (Devan4590)
The Er'Khaan is an OC created by Devan4590. It is a corrupted gem that retained a gem's level of comprehension. It was once a gem known as Rainbow obsidian, but now its a dragon. Appearance As Rainbow Obsidian Rainbow Obsidian is someone whom is the size of Pearl. He has black hair that is similarly styled as Yellow Diamond. HIs uniform is of dark colors, and of multiple colors. As The Er'Khaan The Er'Khaan is a dragon with mostly red scales, but it has different colors on each appendage. Its head is triangular and it has 6 sets of eyes, and 2 sets of jaws and razor sharp teeth, Similarly to Alexandrite. It has 4 legs with claws on each of them. It has wings allowing it to fly. The Er'Khaan is absolutely huge, its length nearly reaching the size of Painite. Personality/Disposition As Rainbow Obsidian Rainbow Obsidian was Machiavellian, believing that gems were nothing more than beings driven by their own greed. This lead to him becoming Sadistic and willing to kill both sides of the war. Although, Rainbow Obsidian loved to toy with other gem's emotions, specifically to tear love apart in order to cause pain and suffering. As The Er'Khaan The Er'Khaan ever since being corrupted has become extremely perverse. In which it wishes to kill only for the suffering it causes others. In addition, The Er'Khaan kills also to feel pleasure and is perfectly aware of what it does. Often laughing at the loss of its victims or out of willing to commit acts of evil. Abilities As Rainbow Obsidian Rainbow Obsidian possessed the standard gem abilities including Shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. His weapon was digging claws * Pyrokinesis: Rainbow Obsidian was able to create and Manipulate fire to his will. ** Thermokinesis: Rainbow Obsidian was able to modify temperatures of something he is touching, which can allow him to heat something to the point of combustion or draining heat to the point of freezing something solid. *** However, if his hand is cut off then he cannot use this ability. *** Also if a gem can regulate its own temperature Rubellite(Goldensunsheba) this ability will be conflicted or nullified. * Pathokinesis: Rainbow Obsidian was able to control how other people feel like how creating emotions like anger, disgust, depression, happiness. ** Rainbow Obsidian was unable to effect those whom are apathetic (Such as Yellow Diamond), those whom can project their emotions (Such as Blue Diamond). ** Sheer willpower can override this As The Er'Khaan The Er'Khaan has lost the ability to shapeshift, but has figured out about Fusion. It has also lost thermokinesis. * Flight: Using its wings it can fly long distances, including to other Planets and as fast as Lapis Lazuli. * Spitting fire: The Er'Khaan is able to spit fire from both of its jaws, but cannot manipulate that after its shot. If fire breath fails, it will cough up harmless smoke. It has a 85% chance of failing. * Pathokinesis: Just like how it used to before Corruption, The Er'Khaan can manipulate emotions, but The Er'Khaan uses this for combat advantages. ** The Er'Khaan is unable to effect those whom are apathetic (Such as Yellow Diamond), those whom can project their emotions (Such as Blue Diamond). ** Sheer willpower can override this. Trivia * The Er'Khaan is based of The Dragon of the same name from Severed. It was originally going to be something based off it, but then as thoughts went through my head, it developed into its own evil thing. * What have I done? Well, let's just say The Er'Khaan is the embodiment of the darkness in my 85% insane brain. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters